Cinder-Juliet
by toons27
Summary: Tired of being abused by her cruel aunt and her two jealous cousins, Juliet yearns for a better life and for someone to love her. One day a peace ball was held between the Reds and the Blues. When Juliet sneaks off to the ball, she meets and falls in love with Gnomeo, son of Lady Blueberry. With the big feud going on and wicked cousins, can Juliet and Gnomeo find happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, while I am trying to finish my other story, "Melody's Nanny," I thought I'd start another story-only for Gnomeo and Juliet. I saw the movie last month and I LOVED IT! I wanted to write a fan fic for the movie but I couldn't think of ideas. Then after watching Cinderella, I thought of why not do a Cinderella twist with gnomes? I admit, this was not easy. I couldn't figure out how to make this story work or not. But with some help from TPATFan16 (aka Mickey), I think I got the basic story going! (Or at least the the prologue). The story does take place in the same setting as in the movie. It's just being re-told in a fairy tale fashion. Hope you like the Prologue! **

_Prologue_

_Once upon a time, somewhere in the neighborhood of England, there lived a gnome, named Lord Redbrick. He was the leader of the Red gnome clan in the garden, which belonged to their owner, Mr. Capulet. Lord Redbrick also had a little girl, Juliet. She was a beautiful child who would rather play sword-fighting and kung-fu over dolls and "weddings." She also loved spending time with her father whether it's helping him with the family garden or listening to his stories. _

_ Lord Redbrick is sad because he had lost his wife in a lawnmower accident between the Reds and the Blue Gnomes next door, when Juliet was a toddler. All the more reason to carry out the feud between the Reds and the Blue Gnomes led by Lady Blueberry. Lord Redbrick wanted someone to take care of Juliet while he was busy with his duties as a Red leader. _

_ Thus he called his sister, Lady Ivy, to come and live with them. Lady Ivy was a tall thin female gnome, with blonde hair up in a bun and with a red hat. She used to live in the Red Garden before she left, after marrying a Yellow Gnome. Her husband has passed away for some time so Lady Ivy was grateful to be back in the Red Garden with her brother. Lady Ivy also brought along her two children who were each two years older than Juliet. Her eldest son, was called Tybalt. He was slightly portly and had a tough exterior to him. Her second daughter, Rosaline, had long golden hair and unlike her brother, is skinny. They both wear a red hat like their mother. Lord Redbrick and Juliet eagerly welcomed their relatives with their hearts open. Juliet was so happy to have her cousins as playmates! _

_ However, during the first few weeks at the Red Garden,, Aunt Ivy and Rosaline both became jealous of Juliet's beauty. Tybalt was irritated at how Juliet is better at lawnmower racing than him! So, they began to act mean toward Juliet. Thankfully, Lord Redbrick was always there to reprimand his sister and his niece and nephew for being unkind to Juliet. As long as Lord Redbrick was around, Juliet was saved from her evil aunt and cruel cousins. _

_ Unfortunately, Lord Redbrick became unexpectedly ill. He had drank a drink-he didn't know what he drank-but he became bed-ridden. Despite the gnome doctor doing everything he could, Lord Redbrick passed away in his bed at the boat. Little Juliet had never felt so heartbroken in her entire life! She sobbed on his bed, begging and begging her father to come back to her. A few hours later, a funeral for Lord Redbrick was held. The Little Red Gnomes carried Lord Redbrick's body and cremated him. Juliet closed her eyes for she could not bear to see her father being cremated. All the Red Gnomes mourned but only Juliet mourned the most. Unbeknownst to Juliet, watching from the other side of the gate, were Lady Blueberry and a few of the other Blue Gnomes. Although, they really hated the Reds, they too, felt a bit sad for the loss of Lord Redbrick. Even Lady Blueberry mourned._

_Juliet had thought that her aunt and her cousins would offer her their emotional support and comfort. But she was very wrong! Aunt Ivy became more cruel and wicked! She replaced Juliet's nice red dresses with ugly red rags. The dresses were given to Rosaline. Aunt Ivy also took away Juliet's toy swords. They now belong to Tybalt. Also the red mowlawner that Juliet always rides on whenever Mr. Capulet was not using it (and whenever her father wasn't looking) also now belongs to Tybalt. _

_Some years passed by, and the Red Garden was still the same. Aunt Ivy, although had aged gracefully, she had become more wicked. Not only was she nasty to Juliet but also to anybody who dared to help Juliet with her endless chores. Aunt Ivy, has also taken her brother's place as leader which gave her the pleasure of being cruel to the Blue Gnomes, especially to Lady Blueberry. Rosaline, may have look fine in the latest red fashion dresses, but she acted just as bad as her mother. Tybalt, had become fatter and tougher. He may be tough but he was not bright at all. Juliet had grown into a lovely woman. Although, she was still dressed in filthy red rags, Juliet was still as kind, smart, and compassionate. She was also strong enough to not let her cousin's remarks get to her. Even though, the abuse from her family never seems to end, Juliet hoped that one day, everything will change. She hoped that one day, her dreams of finding happiness will come true. _


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone really bright on one day. Mr. Capulet and Mrs. Montague walked out of their houses and greeted each other rudely like always. Once the humans drove away, all the gnomes in both gardens came to life. In the Red Garden, on the Pedestal, stood Juliet Redbrick, now 19 years old. She came to life from her original position. Juliet happily hopped down on the stairs from her pedestal, ready to start the day.

"Good morning, Nanette!" Juliet greeted. "Did you have a nice sleep?" The garden plastic green frog greeted Juliet warmly back.

"Why yes, I slept well," she answered. Juliet walked over to Mr. Capulet's raspberry bush, which is by the gate with the other bushes. Nanette hopped from her spot by the bottom of the pedestal and tagged along.

"How about you?" she asked. Juliet smiled when Nanette asked her that question.

"I slept well, thank you! I had such a lovely dream last night," she said, with a dreamy look. She began plucking some of the biggest leaves from the bush.

"Oo! A dream! Well, tell me! What was it about?" Nannette asked, wiggling her eyebrows. _I bet it's about a gnome!_

"Sorry, Nanette. Can't tell you!" said Juliet in a sing-song voice.

"Humph! And why not?" Nanette pouted, putting her flippers on her hips.

"Because if I tell you it won't come true," Juliet smiled. "After all 'a dream is a wish your heart makes when you are fast asleep.'" After gathering leaves, she plucked some of the ripe raspberries. After putting some raspberries on each leaf, she wrapped them up.

As much as Nanette wanted to know what could possible Juliet have dreamed about, she respected the girls' wishes.

"Very well," she sighed.

"JULIET!" two shrill voices rang. One was a male voice and the other was a female voice. Nanette and Juliet cringed at their voices.

"Say, do you need help with making breakfast for your lazy cousins?" Nanette asked.

"No but thank you for asking," said Juliet. "And my cousins aren't lazy!"

"You are right," Nanette agreed-somewhat. "They're beyond lazy!" Juliet rolled her eyes and turned to Nanette. What she didn't know was that the gate had a cork on it. Somebody, a blue gnome, unplugged the cork, which revealed a hole.

"Nanette, don't you have chores to do?" Juliet chided. At this rate, a hand quietly sneaked in a garden snail through in one of the leaf wraps. That hand belonged to Benny, a Blue gnome, nephew of Lady Blueberry.

"Good work, Bunnies! They'll never notice!" Benny whispered. He and Benny giggled evilly but only quietly so neither Juliet or Nanette would hear. They quickly put the cork back on.

"Oh, okay," said Nanette, rolling her eyes. She had seen how harsh the cousins are. Juliet believe that the cousins will change but Nanette disagrees. "Let me know if you need help with your chores," she said before hopping away.

"Okay!" Juliet answered.

"JULIET!" Tybalt and Rosaline hollered.

"I'm coming!" Juliet called, quickly grabbing the three leaf wraps. It never occurred to her that one of the leaf wraps look slightly larger than the other two. There had been times where Juliet would pack extra raspberries for either Tybalt or Rosaline. Juliet held two leaf wraps in one arm and a third one in another arm. She quickly started walking after her cousins called for her again. Juliet arrived at the Wishing Well where both Tybalt and Rosaline were sunbathing in the sun.

"Good morning Tybalt and Rosaline," said Juliet, cheerfully.

"Well, it's about time!" Tybalt said as he grabbed the first leaf wrap from Juliet's arm. Rosaline also snatched the other leaf wrap from Juliet's second arm.

"After breakfast, clean my lawnmower! I have a race with the Blues today!" Tybalt barked.

"Yes Tybalt," answered Juliet, automatically.

"And when you are done, give our wishing well a scrub! I think that dumb Benny left a nasty spot on it!" Rosaline nagged.

"Yes, Rosaline," answered Juliet, automatically, again. Then, she walked over to her father's boat. Well, it used to be her father's, now it belonged to Aunt Ivy.

"Come in child, come in!" Aunt Ivy called.

"Good morning, Aunt Ivy," said Juliet, as she walked inside. She handed the leaf wrap to her still sleeping Aunt.

"Did Tybalt tell you to clean the lawnmower?" She asked. Juliet nodded. "Well, get on with it! Aunt Ivy snapped. "He hasn't got all day!"

"Yes, Aunt Ivy," said Juliet in a small voice. She left the boat. Before she could take another step toward the garage where Tybalt's lawnmower laid, she heard a sudden scream. Juliet realized that scream was coming from the wishing well! Rosaline had discovered the snail in her leaf wrap! Tybalt had to throw the snail out of the wrap.

"MOTHER! MOTHER! MOTHEEER!" Rosaline screeched. Juliet came rushing to the wishing well. "You did it on purpose!" she yelled at Juliet.

Before Juliet could ask Rosaline what on earth could she be talking about, Aunt Ivy arrived.

"What is this commotion about?" she asked, sternly.

"Juliet put a snail in Rosaline's wrap!" Tybalt answered.

"WHAT!?" Juliet's eyes widened. "Oh please! Why would I do that?"

"Hold your tongue!" Aunt Ivy barked. Juliet cringed at her aunt's harsh voice. Tybalt and Rosaline smirked.

"I see you have decided to play a nice prank on your cousins," she sneered. "Well, I have to think of a punishment. The pool where Mankini swims? Clean it! And Mr. Capulet's bushes? Trim them!"

Aunt Ivy paused to think more.

"Oh yes, and please do sweep the cement pathway in the garden," Aunt Ivy added.

"But I did it yesterday!" Juliet protested.

"Do it again!" Aunt Ivy barked. "And after sweeping the pathway, polish my shoes and Rosaline's shoes, and hem one of my dresses!" Juliet's head fell and her shoulders slumped.

Five minutes later, Juliet was giving Tybalt's lawnmower a good scrub.

"Make sure it looks shiny!" Tybalt barked.

"Yes, Tybalt, I know!" said Juliet, resisting the urge to growl. While, finishing cleaning the lawnmower, Juliet looked to the fence. She gave a sad sigh.

"I bet those Blues are lucky. They don't have to work so hard. And even if they do, at least they get a break." Juliet mumbled.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Blue fence, a young and handsome blue gnome, had risen up from his slumber at his windmill. His name was Gnomeo, the son of Lady Blueberry. Gnomeo hopped to the garage to get his Blue Lawnmower out.

"Come on Benny! Let's go and teach those Reds a lesson!" said Gnomeo, eagerly. Lawnmower racing has always been Gnomeo's hobby since he was a boy gnome. His father, the late Lord Blueberry, was a champion at lawnmower racing, always winning for the Blues. Gnomeo had looked up to him a lot, which is why he wanted to be a champion racer, too. When Lord Blueberry died in a lawnmower racing accident, Gnomeo was very heartbroken. It gave him all the more reason to hate the Reds-aside from his mother raising him to hate them. Gnomeo, Benny, and Gnomeo's pet mushroom, Shroom, both got the Blue lawnmower out of the garage.

In the alley, Gnomeo jumped on his blue lawnmower. He gave Tybalt a sly smirk while Tybalt just gave him a menacing glare.

"I am going to smash you so hard you will turn into sand!" Tybalt threatened.

"We'll see about that!" Gnomeo smirked. Gnomeo had been racing against Tybalt since they were adolescents so he knows how much a racer Tybalt is. To be honest, not very good at all.

"All right, you guys know the rules!" said Dolly, who came out with a flower. "Especially, "no cheating." she added waving her flower at Tybalt. Gnomeo chuckled, while Tybalt scowled.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Dolly waved her flower, giving the boys the signal to go. Gnomeo and Tybalt were off! Gnomeo was racing like a pro! Keeping his eyes on the road, while making sure Tybalt doesn't crash into him, Gnomeo feels the thrill of racing! Tybalt was following behind but was doing his best to catch up. Tybalt bumped Gnomeo toward the fence, causing Gnomeo to slow down. But thankfully, Gnomeo drove on a cardboard box, being used as a ramp and flew into the air. Tybalt looked dumbfounded as Gnomeo gave him a wink. Suddenly, Tybalt, grabbed an empty bottle and threw it at Gnomeo! It hit Gnomeo, causing him to spin and be thrown out of his lawnmower. Gnomeo landed safely, on a pile of cardboard boxes. His lawnmower landed on the crowd, causing it to break a bit. Tybalt cackled and swerved back.

"Wow, Tybalt! No one is as awesome as you!" said Fawn, a garden plastic deer, and Tybalt's best friend.

"No one is slick as Tybalt!" said the little Red Gnomes.

"Oh please, please! Tell me something I don't know!" said Tybalt.

"A Cheat! A Cheat! That's what you are!" Benny shouted. He saw what Tybalt did on the road!

"Well, Benny if I didn't know any better, I think your mouth is getting bigger than your hat!" Tybalt snarled. He gave Benny a big kick. Luckily, Gnomeo, caught Benny.

"Tybalt! You crossed the line!" Gnomeo shouted, in anger.

"Yes," Tybalt gloated. "The finish line!"

"I demand a re-match!" Gnomoe yelled.

"Did you hear that sound, Fawn?" Tybalt asked, in a mocking voice. Fawn nodded. "It's the sound of _losers!_" He and the rest of the Red Gnomes snickered.

"Har, har! Very funny, Tybalt!" Gnomeo barked, crossing his arms.

"What's wrong Gnomeo? Feeling blue?" Tybalt mocked. He hopped on the red lawnmower and ordered the other red Gnomes to push it into the Red Garden.

"Now if you excuse us, I got a glory to gloat to my mother! Adios _losers!" _Tybalt added, giving Gnomeo the "L" sign on his forehead. He and the other Red Gnomes laughed, as they pushed the red lawnmower into the Red Garden.

Gnomeo, Benny, and Shroom just finished pushing the broken Blue lawnmower back into the garage. The boys and the mushroom will fix it later when they are not tired. Gnomeo stormed over to his windmill and sat down.

"Aaah! Stupid Tybalt! Not only does he cheat but he also gets away with it!" Gnomeo shouted. Although he didn't notice his mother walking toward him, he did feel her coming.

"The race didn't go well today, did it?" Lady Blueberry asked.

"No," Gnomeo mumbled.

"Well, I am very sorry that it didn't work out. I guess this would not be a good time to talk about other things," Lady Blueberry answered.

"What other things?" Gnomeo asked, his interest perked up. He hoped that a change of the subject would help him get his mind off the Reds and the race.

"Oh you know," Lady Blueberry drawled. "Companionship, Settling down, finding a wife...,"

Gnomeo winced at her answer.

"Muuum!" He groaned, putting his head in his hands. For a few months, his mother had always been introducing Gnomeo to possible suitors who would make a good wife to him. Gnomeo had dated the girls that his mother had picked for him and none of them went well. Gnomeo never felt for any of the girl gnomes for they were either mean or stupid. Even if he did feel anything for them, it was usually lust, which always seems to fade. Gnomeo dreaded when Lady Blueberry told him that she found a girl that she thought he would like. Lady Blueberry's eyebrows narrowed.

"What do you mean 'Muuum?'" She snapped. Gnomeo looked up and turned to face his mother.

"You are always setting me up with girl gnomes that I don't like!" said Gnomeo, feeling annoyed.

"Well, I haven't set you up with anyone yet, recently" answered Lady Blueberry.

"Then don't," Gnomeo continued in a stern voice.

"Gnomeo, please!" Lady Blueberry said as if she is pleading. "You are 21 and I am beginning to worry!"

"Mum, stop it! I hate being forced into things!" Gnomeo sighed in annoyance. Lady Blueberry's face softened a bit more.

"Oh, Gnomeo. I am not forcing you into anything," she explained softly. "I don't want you to be alone. I want someone to be by your side once you take your place as leader of the Blue Garden. I need someone to take care of you when I am not here."

Gnomeo knew that she was right. Traditionally, the son/daughter of a Blue leader, must be married, before taking their father/mother's place. Only for one sole reason: to produce an heir. Gnomeo has always been more interested in lawnmower racing over marriage. However, he can't break the law, so he has to do what his mother says.

"Fine, I will get married," Gnomeo said. "But I want to marry someone for love."

"Marry for love!?" Lady Blueberry yelled. Gnomeo winced at his mother's loud voice. "Gnomeo! Marriages on love don't last forever!"

"Well why not!" Gnomeo said, standing up very quickly. "I don't see anything wrong with that! Please let me marry someone for love!"

"Preposterous!" Lady Blueberry exclaimed.

"Well at least, let me choose my bride," Gnomeo pleaded.

"Gnomeo, that will never do! You are a Blueberry! The son of Lord Blueberry! It's tradition that you don't pick your own bride!" Lady Blueberry argued. Gnomeo scowled.

"Well maybe, I don't want to be a Blueberry anymore!" Gnomeo snapped as he kicked a small rock away from him.

"UGGGGGHHH!" Lady Blueberry screeched as Gnomeo crossed his arms and swiftly turned his back on her. Lady Blueberry, angrily, but still gracefully stormed off away from the windmill.

"Lord, forbid _you _should you want to have any sons!" she said to Benny who was sunbathing on the lawn.

"What?'' said Benny, scratching his hat. "What is Lady B talking about?"

Gnomeo, heard that when he glanced at his mother walking away. He sighed angrily. He doesn't want to marry any girl gnome! Gnomeo wants to marry whoever he falls in love with! Additionally, he wants to marry a nice girl; not a jerk! Why couldn't his mother understand that? Gnomeo turned to face at the gate, which separated him and the Blues from the Reds.

"I bet those Reds are lucky. They don't have to worry about getting married so soon. And even if they have to, I bet they can marry whoever they want," Gnomeo grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Tybalt. I can tell by the smile on your face that the race went well," said Lady Ivy. "So tell me about it!" Tybalt hops on his wishing well, while Ivy, Rosaline, Juliet, and any Red who did not attend the race, gathered around. Tybalt, enjoying the praise from his mother, gets up and begins to tell the story. Rosaline never goes to the lawnmower races because she's afraid of dirt and hates the noises of lawnmowers. But she does enjoy hearing from Tybalt about his races. Juliet would have gone if she were allowed to attend (and if it weren't for the extra chores she had to do today).

"Well, mother, I admit, it wasn't easy. That silly blue girl kept telling me "no cheating." He chuckles. "I don't know what she was talking about, I was focusing on kicking that Blue's grass! I was racing so fast that I left clouds of smoke in front of Benny's face! The crowd was going wild, very wild! As I kept steering the lawnmower, they chanted 'Tybalt Go! Tybalt Go!' HAHA! So, that silly Blue was getting close to winning; going faster than you can say 'your uncle's gnomey!', but I managed to trick him! Now I know what you are thinking, 'Tybalt what did you do?' Well, you know what I did? I picked a nearby glass bottle and hit that stupid Blue! (laughs) And the best part was he lost control and fell out of his lawnmower! (laughs) Then I continued racing and crossed the finish line!"

All the Reds cheered and clapped except for Juliet who rolled her eyes.

"WOW! Nice job, brother!" said Rosaline, clapping so over-enthusiastically.

"Yes, marvelous, indeed," Aunt Ivy smiled. Fawn agreed too. Frowning at Tybalt's story, Juliet spoke up.

Um, not that I feel sorry for the Blue," she said. "But don't you think throwing a bottle at your opponent is considered cheating?"

Tybalt and Rosaline glared at Juliet with their gnashing teeth. The other Red Gnomes would have vocally agree with Juliet if they weren't so afraid of Tybalt.

"Motheeeer!" Tybalt whined. "Juliet's accusing me of cheating!" Aunt Ivy glared daggers at a frightened Juliet. The poor girl gnome was sure that her aunt would slap her.

"Juliet, don't talk to your cousin that way!" Ivy snapped.

"But-"said Juliet.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and go grocery shopping at the Green Gnomes' house? We are running out of fruit!" Aunt Ivy demanded.

"Yes, Aunt Ivy," said Juliet, in a small voice. With her head lowered, she walked away.

"Ha! Have you ever seen such a rude girl in your life?" Tybalt asked meanly.

"Who are you calling 'rude'?" Rosaline demanded. Tybalt groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes.

"Not you stupid! Juliet!" Tybalt retorted.

"Oh...Who are you calling 'stupid'?" Rosaline confronted. Tybalt slapped his forehead with his hand. _Now_, he's the one who is going to get yelled at...

Juliet, opens the gate door to go only to found herself face to face with an angry bulldog! Juliet screamed and quickly closed the gate door.

"Out! Out!" she yelled at the dog.

"Damn Spot! Get back here!" a human voice called. Juliet listened for the dog to leave. She opened the gate door with a creak. She sighed in relief when she saw the dog walking away.

_I need some kind of disguise. So nobody would recognize me._ Juliet thought to herself. She looked at the clothesline. Juliet sees Mr. Capulet's two brown dish cloths. She went up there and grabbed two of them from the clothesline. Juliet wrapped one dish cloth around herself and used the other one for her hood. She is thankful that they nicely cover up her hideous old rags which are losing its red color. After making sure, no dog is out there, Juliet left the Red Garden and headed to the Green Gnomes' house. She should get there quickly for it is only three houses down the alley.

-Meanwhile, back in the Blue Garden, Gnomeo, is trying to fix the Blue Lawnmower. While trying to cool down from the fight between him and his mother, Benny called him to help him fix the lawnmower. Gnomeo wasted no time, heading to the garage, needing to do something to get his mind off marriage. He does not know when will Mrs. Montague mow the lawn again but he needed to fix the lawnmower as fast as he could before she notices.

"Benny, could you hand me a screwdriver?" Gnomeo asked. Benny handed Gnomeo the screwdriver. "Thanks," he added. Gnomeo, used the screwdriver to screw the new nails on the lawnmower. Next, he fixed the discs and pulled the black tubes around it securely.

Shroom hopped up and down, trying to ask _Is it done yet?_

"It's almost done, Shroom," said Gnomeo. "It's got a few scratches and small marks. But that can be covered up with paint. Benny, can you hand me the blue spray paint?"

"Um, actually Gnomeo," Benny said sheepishly. "We...ran out."

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me before!" Gnomeo groaned.

"You didn't ask," said Benny. Gnomeo sighed in a frustrated tone. Then he took a deep breath and exhale.

"It's okay, Benny. I can go and get more paint," Gnomeo responded. "Maybe the Green Gnomes, who live three houses down in the alley have a spare of blue spray paint." Not wanting to be seen by either a Red, or worse, a dog, or much worse, a human, Gnomeo put his disguise on. He puts on some gray duct tape on his chest, some black dirt on his arms, and uses Mrs. Montague's long black dishcloth as a hood to cover his hat.

"I'll be gone in a while, boys," said Gnomeo, as he opened the gate door.

"All right. Hey, if the Greens have any of those pineapples or blueberries, get me some of those!" said Benny. Gnomeo chuckled, knowing his cousin's favorite fruit.

"Sure thing, Benny!" He responded as he left the Blue Garden. Little did he know, something would happen that would change his life forever.

**I know, I know. The romance hasn't started yet. But don't worry, next chapter will be good. I just think I wrote enough for this chapter. Chapter 3 will be a bit longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Green Gnomes' backyard was very busy. Gnomes and other garden animals were walking around, buying fresh fruit and vegetables. Some were gnomes were chatting with each other about their daily lives. Children ran around playing. You can see Gnomes of every color there (except Red and Blue obviously). The Green gnomes are a peaceful clan. They are kind to everybody regardless of color or status. Because their garden grows fruits and vegetables and edible flowers, the green gnomes were always happy to share them with other gnomes. The green gnomes were very friendly and welcome everybody, regardless of color or species. After entering through the green gate door, Juliet sighed in relief that she hadn't come across any dogs or Blues.

"Well, time to buy some fruit!" Juliet said to herself. She walked over to the garden to browse around. Some minutes later, the green gate door opened again, only this time to show a certain Blue gnome in duct tape and a black hood.

"Good I'm here!" said Gnomeo. "Now where did do the Greens keep their spray paint?"

After being offered a free small green basket, which every gnome gets, Juliet went to pick some fruit. She picked twenty raspberries, six strawberries, ten cherries, and six cranberries. Juliet would like to buy some other fruit besides the red ones but she knew that Aunt Ivy would have her smashed if she dared to bring home a single blueberry. She continued browsing and picked some berries that are any color but blue, such as blackberries and purple grapes. She goes over to one of the rocks to pay her money of coins.

"Oh please Billy!" Gnomeo begged. "You got to have some blue paint spray!"

"Sorry, Gnomeo," said Billy, a green gnome. "But we just ran out of it." Gnomeo's eyes looked cloudy.

"Are you sure you don't have any blue paint left?" He asked again. The Greens just got to have some blue paint!

"I am afraid not," Billy shook his head. "But our owner, Mrs. Rowling, has gone to buy some blue paint spray. Why don't you come back tomorrow?"

"Okay," said Gnomeo, seeing as that he had no choice but to wait. He turned to leave. "Well, nice seeing you anyway, Billy!" he waved.

"You too, Gnomeo!" Billy waved back. Gnomeo walked while looking down at the ground. Great. Now what would his mother and Miss Montague say? Suddenly, he bumped into Juliet!

"Aah!

"Oof!"

Juliet dropped her basket, spilling most of the fruit out! Oh no! She quickly began to pick up some of the fruit. She hoped that some of the fruit didn't get squished. Gnomeo, felt bad. He didn't mean to make her drop her groceries. So he decided to help Juliet pick them up. As the two gnomes bent down to pick up the last strawberry, their hands touched. They both looked up into each other's eyes and all the sudden, the world seemed to stop. Gnomeo felt his breath being taken away. Juliet felt her heart pounding. Gnomeo felt dizzy. Juliet had butterflies in her stomach. Gnome gave Juliet a smile while Juliet smiled back. They both continue staring into each other's eyes, which sparkled like stars. They each stood up, both carrying the last strawberry, not breaking eye contact from each other. Somebody bumped into Juliet from behind, causing her to fall into Gnomeo's arms. They looked at each other for a few moments before Gnomeo set Juliet down and cleared his throat.

"Um, sorry, I uh, wasn't watching where I was going," he stuttered.

"O-Oh no!" stuttered Juliet. "I mean, um, it's my fault. I uh, wasn't paying attention while wulking-walking," If they could blush, their faces would be as red as tomatoes. Both teen gnomes smiled sheepishly at each other, too shy to speak.

"Thanks for your help," said Juliet, sweetly, referring to him picking up her groceries.

"Sure, i-it's no problem," said Gnomeo, smiling and shrugging his shoulders. He tried to think of something else to say but he kept staring at her beauty. "So uh, what are doing?"

"I bought these fruit for my family," said Juliet. "How about you?"

"Well, I was going to buy some paint but they didn't have what I was looking for. Oh well! I can come back later after supper," Gnomeo answered, noticing the sun setting. Juliet's eyes widened when she saw the sunset.

"Supper? Oh no! I got to get home quick!" said Juliet. quickly grabbing her basket. Gnomeo quickly pulled her arm back.

"Do you really have to go?" he asked, feeling sad. He didn't want her to leave.

"I'm sorry but I have to," Juliet said, reluctantly. She really didn't want to leave either. Gnomeo reluctantly let go of her hand.

"I hope I'll see you again," he said.

"Me too," said Juliet, as she walked away. Gnomeo stared at her walking away, until Billy told him that it's closing time and that he should head home. Gnomeo didn't mind and walked home.

Juliet came home in the Red garden, sighing in happiness and content. She was daydreaming about that handsome gnome so much that she didn't care when Aunt Ivy yelled at her for not making supper on time.

Gnomeo came home in the Blue Garden, sighing in happiness and content. He was thinking about that beautiful girl so much that he didn't care when Lady Blueberry yelled at him for staying out so late.

**Okay, I think that is all for this chapter. I wanted to add the part where Lady Blueberry and Aunt Ivy decided to throw a peace ball but I think that will fit better in the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Lady Blueberry decided to talk to Aunt Ivy through the hole in the gate about something very important. She couldn't believe she was doing this. But communication is the only way to do if she wants to end the feud. Taking a deep breath, she unplugged the cork. She was surprised to see Lady Ivy already there face-to-face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lady Blueberry," Ivy said in an icy voice.

"Top of the day, Lady Ivy," responded Lady Blueberry, ignoring Ivy's insult. Ivy scowled that Lady Blueberry didn't throw an insult back like she always did.

"Well, what is it you want?" Ivy growled.

"I want to talk to you about something very important. Something about this feud," Lady Blueberry answered.

"Well, get on with it!" Ivy said in an impatient voice. "I haven't got all day!" Ivy wanted to get some beauty sleep before supper. Lady Blueberry rolled her eyes at Ivy's impatience.

"Very well," she said. "My request is that you and I should put an end to this feud,"

"What!?" Ivy hissed. "End the feud!? Whatever for? It's unlikely that it'll ever happen!" Before Lady Blueberry could say something, Ivy continued, her face flushing.

"Let's get this straight, sister! I hate you, you hate me. My family hates your family, my family hates yours. Our children hate each other. Our servants hate each other. We all hate each other! I don't remember why since this feud has been going on for generations, but we do! So what could be possibly made you think that we can just carelessly discard this feud with a truce?"

"Because my dear friend," Lady Blueberry replied, rolling her eyes. "I have wanted to end this feud for a long time." Ivy's eyes widened. So she had been thinking about this for some time.

"Go on," Ivy replied. "What's the reason?" She was curious about the Blue Leader's excuse. Lady Blueberry sighed sadly. This was going to be tough talking about it, but she had to do it.

"Some years ago, when my son, Gnomeo was young, he and Tybalt got into a fight-as usual. Then, one day your nephew took a shovel and tried to smash my son! Thankfully, my son wasn't smashed but it did leave him a scar on one side of his face. He was this close to being smashed!" Lady Blueberry's voice broke a little.

Aunt Ivy didn't want to admit that her son was that stupid enough to hit a Blue but her eyes did soften a bit. Before she could say something, Lady Blueberry continued.

"I know what you are thinking, that Tybalt probably had a good reason why-"

"Because your dear son accused Tybalt for cheating in the lawnmower race like always!" Ivy snapped. "My son is the best racer ever and always will be!" she bragged.

"Yes," Lady Blueberry agreed. "But don't you think that hitting someone in the shovel is a bit much? Even Lord Redbrick (May he rest in pieces) admitted that Tybalt went too far. He also was afraid that Gnomeo would try to smash Tybalt back! Thus, he and I decided to write a Peace Treaty. Put an end to this feud and live in peace forever. We don't have to become friends or heck, marry each other but, we can learn to be civilized toward each other," Lady Blueberry also secretly hoped that at the ball, Gnomeo and Benny will meet potential suitors.

"I find this story to be impossible!" Lady Ivy laughed, meanly. "Oh yeah? Where is the peace treaty, then?" Her jaw dropped, when Lady Blueberry showed her a long document that said "Peace Treaty" on it. Lady Ivy could see that Lady Blueberry was not joking at all.

"All right," she replied. "But like I said, our subjects hate each other. So how do we do this? Do we throw a party or something?"

"I'm glad you asked, Ivy. I was thinking of throwing a ball, a peace ball. This will allow us to set aside our differences and try to get along with each other." Lady Blueberry offered.

"Do we mind if we invite gnomes of other color too? In case, some of our subjects are too afraid to attend?" Ivy suggested.

"Of course, I'll invite a few of the gnomes of other colors but remember that this ball is about us and our families," Lady Blueberry explained. Lady Ivy nodded. She is still skeptical about this strange proposal. But then again, who doesn't like balls? Besides, Rosaline and Tybalt needed to meet people. Hey, she could set Rosaline up with Gnomeo! They would make a perfect royal pair!

"All right, when is the ball?" she asked.

"I was thinking sometime this Saturday evening from 6:00pm to midnight. How does that sound?" Lady Blueberry required.

"Sounds good," Aunt Ivy agreed. "I'll be there," Lady Blueberry smiled as she rolled up the document and shook hands with Aunt Ivy.

"I know there is another reason why you wanted to end this feud," said Aunt Ivy.

"Oh?" Lady Blueberry raised an eyebrow. "What other reason is there?"

"Because you secretly love my brother," Ivy said very smugly.

Lady Blueberry looked shocked but she shook her head.

"Oh, what Redbrick and I had was in the past!" Lady Blueberry retorted. "Yes, we did love each other but we couldn't be together. Our parents wouldn't allow it,"

"I'm surprised that after your husband and his wife died, that you two didn't try to get back together with each other," Aunt Ivy smirked. "What is the reason why?"

"We have other things to be busy about," Lady Blueberry replied hastily. She quickly changed the topic. "Anyway, the ball will be held in my Blue Garden. Remember to come here this Saturday at 6pm."

"Of course," said Aunt Ivy. She put the cork back through the hole in the gate.

Later, Aunt Ivy gathered all the Reds at her boat. She announced to them about a peace ball taking place this Saturday evening. Although the Reds are terrified at being present with the Blues, they do love balls. Juliet looked as if Christmas is coming. All the Reds are invited?

"Why that means, I can come too!" she cried happily.

"Juliet attending the ball!? Impossible!" Tybalt sneered.

"Oh Gnomeo! Would you hold my broom?" Rosaline mimicked Juliet. She and Tybalt danced around laughing meanly.

"Well why not?" Juliet said, glaring at her cousins. "Lady Blueberry said that all Reds are invited. That includes me doesn't it? I am a Red after all!"

"You are right," Aunt Ivy agreed. "She did say that. Yes, Juliet you may come to the ball with us." Tybatl and Rosaline acted as if they just saw a plane crash.

"Really? Oh thank you, Aunt Ivy!" Juliet shouted joyously. But before she could leave to finish her remaining chores, Aunt Ivy stopped her for a minute.

"Only _If_ you finish your chores, you will attend the ball," Aunt Ivy confirmed.

"Of course, Aunt Ivy!" Juliet nodded, eagerly. "Thank you!" After she and the other Reds left to go back to work, Tybalt and Rosaline pulled their mother aside in a secluded corner of the garden.

"Mother! Did you realize what you just said!?" Rosaline snapped.

"Besides, she doesn't have anything to wear!" Tybalt barked.

"Of course, I know what I said," Aunt Ivy said, smiling evilly. "I said _If,"_ Her children realized what she meant.

"Oh! _If!_" they grinned, evilly.

"EXACTLY!" said Aunt Ivy. They all did an evil laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back in the Blue Garden, all the Blue gnomes were preparing for the peace ball. It's noon on Saturday and the ball will be ready soon tonight! They cleaned the ground and the garden paths. Next, they trimmed and cut some of the plants. Some Blues water the other plants. Then, came for decorating. The Blues started putting up white ribbons and pink ribbons up around the inside part of the fence. They also added a few more ribbons on the outside of the fence, so every gnome could see where the party would be at. After Lady Blueberry told Abrahm where to hang the balloons, Gnomeo called to her. Lady Blueberry tried to leave but Gnomeo caught up with her.

"Mum, are you crazy?" He cried. "A peace ball with the Reds? Do you realize what you have done!?" Gnomeo was afraid for the safety of his mother, Benny, and the Blue Garden. What if the ball doesn't go well? He could also picture a drunken Tybalt trying to beat up Benny. He shuddered, not wanting to think about it.

"Yes, Gnomeo," Lady Bluberry answered, calmly. "And don't worry, I had a talk with Lady Ivy. She agreed that this ball is a great way to set aside our differences."

"Lady Ivy? That witch?" Gnomeo frowned.

"Gnomeo! You will not talk to her like that at the ball!" Lady Blueberry chided. "You don't want to ruin our chance, do you?"

"No," Gnomeo mumbled.

"And to remind you that you will also attend the ball, like other Blues. No skipping out this time," Lady Blueberry told him sternly.

"Mum, I am sure that the ball would be smooth if I weren't there. Especially if Lady Ivy and Tybalt are going to be there," Gnomeo grumbled. He dreads on what kind of prank Tybalt would pull on him or Benny.

"Ah, but I suppose the Red _girls_ would be delighted to meet you!" Lady Blueberry said, cheerfully. Gnomeo's jaw dropped. Oh no! This is not only a peace ball, but a ball for him!

"Mum please! Don't tell me you set me up with someone for the ball!" He groaned.

"No, no, no!" Lady Blueberry replied. "I figure this ball would be a great way for you to meet more women!"

"I can't believe this!" Gnomeo said in an annoyed voice. "You threw this ball behind my back! Not only to risk your safety and everybody else's but also to set me up with the Red girls!? You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

"Ashamed!?" Lady Blueberry said in a shocked voice. She quickly re-gain her cool and collected attitude. "Oh, Gnomeo, I am sure that the Red girls are not anything like Lady Ivy," Lady Blueberry assured. Truth to be told, she really did not know much about any of the young Red Girls, especially Lady Ivy's niece, Juliet, because she was always hidden in the Red Garden.

"I'll bet!" Gnomeo scoffed, crossing his arms. Benny was just on his way to help the Bunnies with setting the food table, when he overheard Lady Blueberry and Gnomeo arguing. Benny sighed. It is always about the same topic: finding a wife.

"Gnomeo! Please why can't you just give the Red girls a chance!" Lady Blueberry jabbered.

"Why can't I find someone on my own?" Gnomeo barked.

"Um, excuse me," said Benny. Gnomeo and Lady Blueberry swished their heads to Benny. "I know I shouldn't interfere," he said, sheepishly.

"Probably!" Gnomeo and Lady Blueberry glared. Benny winced but he continued.

"But if I may make a suggestion. How about that Gnomeo attends the ball!"

"Et tu, Benny?" Gnomeo asked in a shocked and stern way.

"Well! Glad some gnome finally agrees with me!" Lady Blueberry smiled, triumphantly.

"I'm not finished yet!" Benny said. "If Gnome finds a girl at the ball-whether she'd be Red or Blue or Green or Purple or Pink, whatever-that is great! But if he does not...," he drawled off as he gestured to Gnomeo. Gnomeo realized what Benny was doing.

"I know what you are talking about!" Gnomeo smiled. "Thank you Benny!"

"No problem cos!" Benny grinned. Gnomeo turned to his mother.

"Mum, I will go to the peace ball and find a girl while you and Lady Ivy make peace. If I don't find a girl there, you will let me find one on my own," Gnomeo stated. Lady Blueberry was dumbfounded.

"But-"she was interrupted by Gnomeo.

"No matter how long it takes," He added. "Only I can decide whom I want to marry."

Lady Blueberry thought for a minute. It didn't seem traditional but she wants Gnomeo to be happy. What should she do?

"Well," she sighed. "I..suppose,"

"Thank you, Mum!" Gnomeo rejoiced, enveloping his mother into a hug. He also gave her a kiss on the cheek before running off to go and prepare for the ball. Although, Lady Blueberry was glad to see her son smile for once, she is still unsure about Benny's proposal.

"Don't worry, Lady B! Gnomeo will find a girl tonight! I can feel it in my ceramic gut!" Benny said, cheerfully.

"You'll feel it in your ceramic gut, if he doesn't!" Lady Blueberry threatened, as she hit Benny's hat with her stick, before walking away.

"Ow!" Benny whimpered. He gripped his hat, relieving that it wasn't broken.

In the Red Garden, the Reds gnomes were all busy getting ready for the peace ball, too.

"Juliet, iron my suit!" Tybalt professed, throwing his red suit at her.

"Juliet, iron my dress and mother's dress!" Rosaline, demanded, tossing two dresses at Juliet.

"Wash my gloves and polish my shoes!" Tybalt added, throwing his nice shoes at Juliet.

"Wash my gloves and polish my shoes, too!" Rosaline, commanded, piling her shoes and gloves onto Juliet's arms.

"Throw my old suit away!" Tybalt sneered.

"Throw my old dress away, too!" Rosaline, screeched. Juliet struggled to carry such big clothes.

"Juliet!" Lady Ivy called.

"Yes?" Juliet asked, politely.

"When you are through, re-cut, re-trim, and re-water all the plants. Then after that, I want you to sweep, wash, polish, and furnish the pathway,"

"Very well," Juliet mumbled. She groaned inwardly. Juliet had planned to find a dress as soon as she finishes her chores. Unfortunately every time Juliet tried to look for something to wear, Tybalt, Rosaline, and Lady Ivy would always rushed to Juliet telling her to do one chore after another. In fact, Juliet was also tasked with getting her aunt and her cousins ready for the ball. With so much to do, it seemed as if Juliet would never get herself ready! The other Red gnomes would like to help out Juliet but they would get punished if they were seen helping her. Besides, they were busy getting themselves ready for the ball. Some hours later, Juliet was brushing Rosaline's hair, while Aunt Ivy was putting make-up on herself.

"Now remember, Rosaline. Don't act smart. Gnomes are intimidated by intelligent women," Lady Ivy advised.

"What do you mean 'intelligent?''' Rosaline asked.

"Oh never mind!" said Aunt Ivy, going back to her make-up.

Some time later, all the Reds were ready to go. Every gnome except Juliet.

"Hey Tybalt!" said Fawn. "Your cousin is not coming?"

"No, she doesn't have to anything to wear, my simple-minded friend," said Tybalt.

"Yes, everybody would laugh at her if she came in dressing in that ugly outfit!" Rosaline taunted, pointing at Juliet. "The Blues won't like her at all!"

"I think out of all the Reds, the Blues would hate her the most! Nobody else likes her anyway!" Tybalt jeered. The two cousins started laughing. Juliet, who was getting coats for her cousins, tried hard not to hear. But she couldn't. Her cousins' words did seem true.

"You're right," she lamented, to herself. "Nobody likes me. Why would anyone like me?"

After dressing her aunt and her cousins in their coats, they lined up in the doorway. Juliet handed each small bouquet to Lady Ivy and Rosaline, and a corsage to Tybalt. Then, her family and the other Reds left the door. Juliet sadly, walked over to her pedestal. Why couldn't she go to the ball? If she were only faster in her work, then maybe, she would have a chance! But Tybalt and Rosaline were right. She had nothing fancy to wear to the ball. She sat down on her bottom and began to weep.


	7. Chapter 7

As Juliet wept, she didn't notice Nanette hopping onto the pedestal. Nanette was the only member of the Red Garden, who didn't leave. After she appeared on the pedestal, Nanette frowned when she saw tears streaming down on Juliet's cheeks.

"Hey girl! Why are you not crying. What's the matter?" Nanette asked, worrying a lot.

"I want (sob) to go to the ball!" Juliet blubbered.

"Ball? You mean want a round thing to play with?" Nanette asked.

"No," Juliet sniveled.

"Oh, I'm just joking!" Nanette giggled. "Of course I know you want to go that peace ball over there!" Juliet looked up and saw Nanette.

"Nanette?" she squeaked, still from crying. "I thought you left the others,"

"Oh, how could I go to the ball when my best friend is drowning herself in tears?" Nanette exclaimed. She always likes to be over-dramatic sometimes. Abruptly, she put on a smile and sat down next to Juliet. "Anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"Well-"Juliet began before being interrupted by Nanette.

"Never mind, I got it!" The green frog cried joyously. "Follow me!" She said before hopping off.

"O-kaay," said Juliet, confused but she followed Nanette anyway. What could possibly Nanette be up to? Some seconds later, they both came upon the shed where Tybalt's red lawnmower laid.

"For transportation, obviously. A lady can't go to the ball on foot!" Nanette explained. Juliet nodded and helped Nanette get the lawnmower out. Then, Nanette went into the shed and pulled out what looks like a black stick. Then she hopped out.

"Um, what's with the stick?" Juliet asked, still confused. But Nanette wasn't listening.

"Hmmm, let's see," the green frog thought. "How to make this lawnmower a bit fancy?"

After thinking of an idea, Nanette waved the wand but nothing happened. So Nanette shook the wand against her palm a few times until some magic sprung out.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" Nanette shouted, as the magic dust swirled around the red lawnmower. Soon it turned into a horse carriage. Juliet rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" she said in amazement.

"Yes, now we need some horses," said Nanette. She and Juliet dig the ground and found three cockroaches.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" Nanette shouted again. With a wave on her hand, Nanette turned two cockroaches into toy horses and the third one into a coach gnome. The coach gnome led the toy horses to the carriage. He and the horses led the carriage toward the front of the Red Gate. They opened the red gate door so they could easily get out.

"Amazing!" Juliet gasped, still looking at the toy horses, the coach gnome, and the carriage.

"Now, what else do I need to do?" Nanette asked herself. Juliet was about to hop inside the carriage when she stopped suddenly. She looked at her rags and sighed sadly.

"Um, Nanette?" Juliet asked turning toward her friend.

"Relax kiddo!" Nanette said. "Just spin around!" Juliet did as she told. Nanette waved her wand.

"Bbbidi Bobbidi Boo!" Nanette whispered as more magic dust shot from the wand to Juliet. The magic dust swirled around Juliet. A minute later, Juliet looked at herself and gasped. Gone were the ugly rags. Now Juliet is wearing a beautiful red dress, with red long gloves, and a ruby necklace. Juliet noticed that she is also wearing red glass slippers! With a big smile on her face, Juliet ran over to Nanette.

"Thank you, Nanette! Thank you so much!" She cried joyously. Then she began to go inside the carriage.

"Before you go, I have to tell you something," said Nanette, seriously. "You got to leave at midnight because that is when the spell will be broken."

"Aft midnight!?" Juliet said in shock.

"I know, I know," Nanette assured. "But don't worry, that's four hours from now. Now hurry or else you'll be late!" Juliet nodded and stepped inside the carriage. Nanette hopped in with her. The coach gnome hit the toy horses with his whip and soon they were off! Juliet was excited! She's going to the ball at last!


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW! I am touched and glad how much everybody likes this story. I didn't expect it to be this popular but I am very glad! Thank you everybody! **

**Enjoy Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

At the Blue Garden, some Blues and Reds were having a decent time at the ball, others felt awkward but still civilized toward another. A few gnomes seemed to be having a good time. The only gnome that is seen yawning non-stop at the ball is Gnomeo. He still didn't know why he bothered to show up. Even Benny's offer didn't lift up his spirits enough. He has been introduced to every girl every ten minutes. Each dance only lasted for three seconds. Firstly, every girl that Gnomeo danced with was either boring or annoying. Secondly, Gnomeo could not dance well. He kept stepping on every girl's toes. Of course, he did apologize for every foot he stepped on, but that didn't stop each girl from leaving off in a huff. After the last irritated girl left him, Gnomeo spotted his friend, Featherstone, a pink flamingo, and went off to greet him. Featherstone had lived in the Old Lawrence Garden by himself since his owners moved away. He was alone in the shed, until Gnomeo discovered him one day, while looking for extra gas for the blue lawnmower. The two had been friends ever since.

"Featherstone! So glad you can make it!" Gnomeo said, happily, shaking Featherstone's leg.

"Aw, anything my little amigo! This fiesta is fun, no?" Featherstone happily responded. "The balloons, the music, the cake, the grape punch-"

"Not when you have to dance with boring girls," Gnomeo mumbled. Featherstone looked sympathetically at the Blue Gnome.

"Aw, cheer up, Gnomeo! I bet you will find your true love at the ball tonight!" Featherstone assured, optimistically.

"If only," Gnomeo mumbled. A spark of hope appeared inside of Gnomeo. "You really think so?"

"Think so? I know so!" Featherstone responded. He was about to say something more before Lady Blueberry appeared with other two women.

"Gnomeo!" Lady Blueberry, beamed. "You remember Lady Ivy, don't you? And this is her daughter, Rosaline." Lady Ivy bowed graciously with an unpleasant smile. Rosaline bowed too, with a very creepy smile.

"Your grace," they said. Gnomeo winced and shuddered. Their faces reminded him of a rat and a clown respectively.

"Um, pleasant..to meet you," he choked out.

"Oh yeah. Pleasant, indeed," Featherstone added. He too, looked freaked out. Both ladies were completely oblivious to the boys' facial expressions.

"Well, why don't you dance with Rosaline, Gnomeo? She has no partner and you're the only gnome available!" Lady Ivy, said not so subtly as she pushed an ecstatic Rosaline toward a scared Gnomeo.

"Yeah! Let's dance!" said Rosaline, a bit too loud for everybody else to hear. She dragged off an unwilling Gnomeo to the dance floor. Gnomeo tried to concentrate on his feet-what was it again? 1 and 2 and 3. He had trouble focusing because Rosaline was too close to him. Rosaline fluttered her eyelashes at Gnomeo.

"Is there something in your eye?" He asked, confused.

"No! Of course not!" Rosaline said in a disappointed voice. When Gnomeo tried to move away, she moved with him.

"Um, could you please give me personal space?" Gnomeo asked, politely, with a strained voice. Rosaline frowned.

"What?" she whined. "Eh! I was just being romantic toward you! Don't hurt my feelings!" Gnomeo mentally rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not offending you, I was just-"

"What does 'offending' mean?" Rosaline asked, dumbly. Gnomeo gritted his teeth. While moving to the music, he slowly tried to movie a bit from Rosaline. But then, Rosaline saw him doing that. So when she pulled his arms toward her quickly, he accidentally stepped on her feet!_  
_

"OW!" Rosaline yelled, so loud that the other couples stared at her and Gnomeo. "Those were my best shoes!"

"Sorry," Gnomeo apologized. As much as this girl annoyed him, he really did feel bad.

"Now my toe is probably broken!" Rosaline barked over-dramatically, as she cling to her foot. Obviously her foot was still fine. While looking at her foot, Gnomeo silently sneaked away.

"Whew! Good riddance!" Gnomeo sighed in relief to himself. Before he could go out, he heard someone calling him.

"Gnomeo! Heeelp!"

_Oh Benny! Whatever mess have you got into yourself this time? _Gnomeo thought as he ran to look for his cousin.

At the food table, a scared Benny was shaking and quaking as Tybalt, hovered over him. Tybalt had a grape juice mustache on his face. Some of the grape juice was dripping from his lips.

"What. did. you. say?" He hissed at Benny. It took all the strength for the poor short Blue to speak.

"I-I-I was just-a-a-asking f-f-f-or j-j-juice!" He stammered.

"You ask me that again and I will smash you!" Tybalt threatened, holding his fist.

"TYBALT!" a voice called.

The mean Red gnome and a relieved Benny both turned to see Gnomeo standing. Gnomeo had his arms crossed and understandably was not looking so pleased.

"Leave my cousin alone!" Gnomeo ordered. He gave the signal to Benny to leave. And that is what Benny did.

"You dare to talk to me?" Tybalt snarled. He rolled up his sleeves and started walking toward Gnomeo! The Blue prince gulped.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Meanwhile a horse carriage arrived and stopped in the front of the Blue Gate door. the coach gnome got up from his seat and opened the carriage door. Juliet stepped out and her eyes laid on the Blue Gate. She walked to the door gate and opened it with a slight creak. Juliet peeked in and gasped as she caught glimpses of blue balloons and the twinkling Christmas light bulbs.

"Well this is it!" she whispered to herself. Nanette also hopped off from the carriage and stood next to Juliet.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go in!" She encouraged.

"Aren't you going to come with me?" Juliet asked, turning to Nanette.

"I only got you this far, you have to do the rest of work by your own," said Nanette, seriously. "Besides someone has gotta watch the Red Garden!"

Juliet sighed. All her life, she had been wondering what is life like there in the Blue Garden. She always daydreamed of going inside there. Now that her chance has come, she is apprehensive. What if the Blues don't like her and try to attack her? Well they couldn't hurt her now because it's a peace ball. Could they? Although Juliet had hoped that having Nanette with her would put her on ease, she knew that the frog was right. The same frog noticed Juliet's face resembled of a scared little kitten.

"Hey sweetie, you'll be fine!" Nanette assured Juliet, softly.

"What if my aunt and cousins see and recognize me?" Juliet hissed out of fear.

"Don't worry, they won't see you! They would be at the food court, just stay clear of them. And even if they did, they wouldn't recognize you!" Nanette explained. Juliet still wasn't sure but as long as she could stay clear of them, she'd be fine.

"Remember, you gotta be out of here before the clock strikes twelve!" Nanette added.

Juliet nodded. She would not miss her curfew.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Back at the ball, Gnomeo was still having trouble with Tybalt, who has been trying to hurt him. Thankfully, Gnomeo was a clever gnome. For every punch that Tybalt threw, Gnomeo would duck down.

"Tybalt, calm down!" Gnomeo replied, feeling extremely worried. He waved his cupped hands up and down, telling Tybalt to calm down. But Tybalt was too angry (and drunk) to listen.

"I'll 'calm you down!' Tybalt growled. He waved his fist and sung a punch but thankfully, Gnomeo ducked. Tybalt's hand ended up getting stuck in a blue rose bush, which pricked him.

"OOOOOOOOUUUUUUCH!" He yelled. As he tried to free his hand, Gnomeo quickly ran off! He dashed through out of the Food court, through the ballroom, which led him through the garden path, leading him to the front door of the Blue gate. Gnomeo looked back to make sure that nobody was following him when suddenly he bumped into someone in the door way!

"Oof!"

"Aah!"

Gnomeo took a look at who he bumped into and his eyes widened. Facing him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He could tell that she was Red because of her hat and her lovely dress. But what caught his attention were her eyes that reminded him of shining emeralds. Juliet felt her heart skipping a beat. She should be afraid of coming face to face with a Blue gnome but strangely, Juliet didn't feel afraid. The Blue gnome seemed really handsome and sweet. She looked into his eyes. They were a lovely shade of blue. Gnomeo quickly snapped his head back into reality.

"Um, forgive me," Gnomeo stuttered. "I-I-I wasn't watching where I was going. Uh, I uh, didn't mean to bump you-bump into you!" Gnomeo mentally slapped himself for babbling like an idiot. What was wrong with him? Juliet quickly came back to earth as her mouth parted an "O" shape.

"O-O-Oh no! I-It's no trouble at all!" She stammered. Juliet smiled very shyly. "I'm not hurt. Are you hurt?"

Gnomeo smiled shyly back.

"No, not hurt at all," he responded. They continued smiling at each other for a few seconds before they were interrupted by Tybalt's shrill yell. Gnomeo remembered why he wanted to get away from the ball, in the first place. Thinking quickly, he turned back to Juliet.

"Um, what do you say we get away from the ball and sneak to the Old Lawrence Garden?" He asked, trying to be smooth. Featherstone wouldn't mind if he visited his place empty.

"Why? Is the ball really that bad?" Juliet asked, slyly.

"Trust me, it is!" Gnomeo replied, smirking. They heard another voice which belonged to Lady Ivy this time. Probably scolding Tybalt. Wanting to be with this handsome gnome AND not get caught by the Reds, Juliet smiled at Gnomeo's plan.

"Yes, let's go!" she whispered.

"Done!" Gnomeo responded. After closing the Blue Gate door behind them, Gnomeo grabbed Juliet's hand and led her to the Old Lawrence Place. Each though that perhaps tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

**I'm stopping here for now because I'm getting a bit tired. Don't worry, more romance will appear in the next chapter! I just need more time to write stuff between them before I have Juliet running off and Gnomeo chasing after her. I hope that I didn't make Gnomeo/Juliet's scene cheesy or anything. Hope you enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

As the couple entered into the Friar Lawrence Garden, Gnomeo couldn't keep his eyes off Juliet.

_Have I seen her before? Why does she look so familiar? _He thought. Gnomeo was sure that he must have seen Juliet somewhere. But where? She reminded him of that cute girl he met at the marketplace. But that couldn't be! Could it? He wasn't sure.

Juliet was scanning her eyes around the Friar Lawrence Garden. The grass is overgrown but the greenhouse sure looked very lovely. Especially at night during the full moon. Juliet was having the same thoughts as Gnomeo. _  
_

_He looked so familiar! But where have I met him? _She pondered. He shared a few similarities with that handsome gnome she met at the marketplace, but she is still uncertain. As she was still in her thoughts, Gnomeo walked up and stood beside her. He did a fake yawn and put his arm around Juliet's shoulder. Juliet playfully rolled her eyes at that.

"Nice greenhouse, eh?" Gnomeo asked, in a flirting voice.

"Oh yeah!" Juliet responded, with a twinkle in her eyes. "It looks so lovely. So peaceful."

"Much more peaceful than the ball!" Gnomeo chuckled.

"The ball was really that bad, huh?" Juliet asked, turning to him, looking at him sympathetically.

"Not bad. It was just boring," Gnomeo smiled, shrugging his shoulders. Juliet raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she said, slyly.

"Wellll, you wouldn't like to be near someone who drank too much punch, would you?" Gnomeo teased.

"No!" Juliet laughed, thinking who Gnomeo could be referring to. Ah, yes, she knew that Tybalt and lots and lots of grape juice don't mix well.

"Or shake hands with gnomes who only talk about politics?" Gnomeo added.

"No!" Juliet giggled.

"How about dance with every boring person you met?" He acquired.

"Definitely awkward!" Juliet, chuckled. She stopped smiling when she noticed Gnomeo looking embarrassed. "What's wrong?"

"Um, this is embarrassing but I uh...," Gnomeo began, nervously, scratching behind his neck.

"You what?" Juliet asked.

"I...I can't dance," Gnomeo mumbled. Although he said it in a low voice, Juliet was still able to hear him.

"Is that all?" she asked, smiling. "No need to worry, I can teach you!"

"You can?" Gnomeo asked.

"Yes, it's easy!" Juliet assured him. "First, let's work on the basic steps." Juliet showed Gnomeo some footsteps that looked easy for Gnomeo to do. He couldn't get them at first. But then at the third time, he got his feet moving. At the fifth time, his feet finally moved to the beat. After going over basic steps, Juliet held Gnomeo's hands and showed him how to spin.

"You're doing great!" Juliet said as they spin. She was right; Gnomeo was doing really good for a beginner.

"Wow! 14 minutes later and I haven't stepped on your feet. It's a miracle!" Gnomeo exclaimed. Juliet laughed. They stopped when Gnomeo messed up a step but then Gnomeo re-did the step and they dance again. A few seconds later, they stopped again, as asked by Gnomeo.

"This isn't right," he said as he looked at their hands. Juliet was confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Gnomeo's face began feeling hot.

"...It was uh, like this...," He stammered as he put his hand around Juliet's waist. Juliet found herself blushing at the contact.

"...Yes..," she said softly. It seemed right. It felt right. And it is right.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Benny! Where is Gnomeo?" Lady Blueberry asked, panicky. Benny poked his head out from one of the bushes. That's where he has been hiding in case, Tybalt comes looking for him.

"Um, last time I saw him he was talking to Tybalt," Benny responded. Then he heard Tybalt's footsteps. "Gotta hide!" He quickly sank back into the bush. Tybalt walked by, failing to notice the Blue Leader or a certain short Blue in the bush. Lady Bluberry sighed. Her son had better not skip the party. Or else he'll do double duty around the garden!

"Featherstone, have you seen Gnomeo?" she asked the pink flamingo, who has having a drink of strawberry juice.

"Why _Si!_" Flamingo smiled, really big. "Last time I saw your son, he was talking to a girl! A very _chica bonita!_"

"Coo! What color was her hat?" Lady Blueberry asked, excitedly. _Gnomeo found a girl? For real? This is too good to be true! _The happy mother thought.

"It was hard to see during night, but I got a glimpse of her in the doorway and her hat seemed to be the color of Red," Featherstone explained. Lady Blueberry's smile grew large.

"Oh this is wonderful news!" She rejoiced. "Perhaps the feud will be over after all!" She could hardly wait to tell Lady Ivy!

GJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJ

Juliet and Gnomeo were dancing to a very fast song, playing at the ball, which can still be heard from the Friar Lawrence Garden. Each gnome has never felt such happiness before! Gnomeo turned Juliet a few times, which he seemed to enjoy. Juliet loved it when he dipped her a couple times. As the music started to slow down, so did the couple's dancing. Gnomeo and Juliet stared into each other's eyes. Their faces leaned toward each other. Soon Gnomeo's lips brushed against Juliet's lips. Juliet wrapped her arms around Gnomeo's neck while he pulled her closer to him. Both felt as if they were seeing fireworks. Reluctantly, they let go due to lack of air. Each did not know how long the kiss lasted but it felt like an eternity. Gnomeo smiled sweetly at her while Juilet smiled shyly back.

"Thank you for this dance miss...say, I never got your name," Gnomeo said. He mentally slapped himself for not asking her name.

"Oh my name?" Juliet said looking nervous.

"Yes," said Gnomeo, kindly. "What is your name?"

"Oh! What does it matter?" Juliet frowned. "You'll never see me again,"

"Oh I don't know about that," Gnomeo said. "I am certain that I will see you again," Before Juliet could say something, Gnomeo asked for her name.

"Please tell me your name," He pleaded.

"No," said Juliet, shaking her head. Gnomeo looked a bit saddened.

"Oh please, miss!" He said, getting on his knees. "Tell me your name!"

"No!" Juliet answered, again. "I cannot!"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well..," Juliet started to say. But she couldn't tell him her name. What chance is there of seeing him again? Her aunt and cousins would never let her out of their sight. Even if she did, what would Gnomeo think if he sees her in rags. She couldn't bear the rejection!

"I need to know!" Gnomeo begged. "Please? What is your name?" He loves her so much that he wanted to know her name? Why couldn't she see that how much he really cares about her? Juliet couldn't help but notice the desperate look in Gnomeo's eyes.

"Why do you need to know?" She asked, apprehensively.

"I love you. I care about you," He said, before kissing her hands, sweetly. Juliet felt her heart fluttered at the gesture. No one had ever told her 'I love you' before. The last person she heard those words from were from her father.

"Well," she said. "My name is-"

DONG! DONG! DONG!

Juliet turned her head around! It was midnight!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"Oh no! I'm sorry but I have to go! Goodbye!" Juliet said as she turned to run.

"No, wait!" Gnomeo said as he quickly pulled her arm back before she could take a further step. She was back in his arms again.

"Do you really have to go?" Gnomeo asked, looking sad. Juliet's heart wrenched at his question.

"I'm sorry but I must," she said. Before Gnomeo could ask her why, the clock went off again which distracted him again. Juliet took the opportunity to slip away from his arms.

"Goodbye!" she said sorrowfully as she turned to run.

"Wait! Stop!" Gnomeo called. "I still don't know your name!" He failed to catch her hand this time so he began to chase her. He just couldn't let go of her! He also didn't know whether she really lived in the Red Garden or not. He had to know! After running and running through the Friar Lawrence garden, Juliet finally made it to the opening hole that led to the alley. As she ran into the alley, she felt something slipping off her foot. Juliet turned to see that her red glass slipper had fallen out of her foot! She ran back to pick it up. But before she could pick it up, Juliet heard footsteps coming from the Blue Garden gate.

"I can't believe you drank so much grape juice! Do you have any idea how embarrassed I am!?" said a very harsh voice.

"Sorry Mother," said a guilty gruff voice.

Juliet gasped! Her family can't see her! Gnomeo was also approaching closer to the opening hole! Panicking, Juliet had no choice but to flee! Her horse carriage had turned back into a lawnmower and the coach gnome and two horses changed back into cockroaches. Juliet had forgotten about the lawnmower, she was too busy running for her life. She had to get home as fast as possible before her family does! As she ran, her lovely dress changed back into her old ugly red rags.

The Blue Garden Gate opened, revealing a very grumpy Aunt Ivy and two guilty cousins.

"And as for you, Rosaline!" Aunt Ivy snarled. "You blew your chance with Gnomeo! What did you have to say for yourself!"

"Sorry," Rosaline mumbled. Never had Aunt Ivy been so angry at her children before! When Lady Blueberry had told her that Gnomeo was dancing with another Red girl, Aunt Ivy was unsatisfied. Sure, she was fine with Gnomeo being with a Red now the feud had to end. But still, she preferred Rosaline to be the one that Gnomeo falls for, not another Red! As they turned to go back to the Red Garden, Aunt Ivy saw a girl from behind, opening the gate door and quickly slamming it behind her. Aunt Ivy frowned. That Red girl looked familiar. She and her children had no idea what was the Red Lawnmower doing out in the alley. (Aunt Ivy thought Tybalt left it out in the alley by accident. Although Tybalt says he didn't do it, Aunt Ivy didn't believe him). They decided to ride it back home anyway because they were too tired to walk.

Gnomeo had reached the alley but could not see which direction Juliet went to. Great. Now what? His spirits were lifted when he looked down and spotted a red glass slipper. He picked it up and observed it. His only key to find her. He didn't almost hear Benny calling his name until Benny came up to him.

"Benny, I can't talk right now. I have something to do!" Gnomeo said as he took off, carrying the red glass slipper.

"Where are you going?" Benny asked, following him.

"To find my princess!" Gnomeo answered. Benny was shocked when he saw where Gnomeo was heading.

"At the Red Garden!?" He asked in shock. "Are you mad!?"

"I am madly in love with a Red Girl. And I won't rest until I find her!" Gnomeo answered, in a determined voice.

After getting inside the Red Garden, Juliet ran and hid inside her late mother's red tulips. As she sat there, Juliet felt a mix of emotions going on. First emotion was anger because she wished that Nanette's magic could last a bit longer than midnight so she and that handsome blue gnome could have more time together. Second emotion was happiness because for once, she had discovered something that she didn't know what was missing. She discovered love. Then, her happiness turned to sadness. Would she ever see that wonderful blue gnome ever again? What if he founds out that she is only a servant girl instead of a princess or a noblewoman? Juliet knew she could never forget about him and what happened tonight.

(Juliet)

_I said goodbye._

_Away I flew._

_For on my lips __he left a kiss._

_All of my life __I'll dream of this. _

_Lovely. Lovely night._

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her family coming in. Aunty Ivy and her two children sat down by the grass not too far from the door.

"Finally! Now I can get home and rest my feet!" Tybalt exclaimed as he lied down. Five minutes later, there was a knock on the gate door.

"Juliet! Get the door!" Tybalt called. For once, there was no answer. "Where is that girl?"

"Good question, Tybalt. Good question," said Aunt Ivy. She looked over to the pedestal and Juliet wasn't there! When she asked the Reds if they had seen Juliet, the other Reds said that Juliet just came back home. Home from what? Just then, another knock was heard on the door, only louder. Aunt Ivy grumbled and went to get the door.

"All right! All right!" She yelled, irritably. She opened the gate door and was surprised to see who it was!

"What are you doing here, Blue!" she asked in an annoyed voice. Gnomeo ignored her insult.

"I'm looking for a beautiful girl that I met at the ball tonight. Does she live here?" Gnomeo asked.

"Oh what is it to you!" Aunt Ivy asked, suspiciously.

"That is "Gnomeo, son of Lady Blueberry" to you, Madam!" Gnomeo reprimanded. From her hiding spot, Juliet gasped.

"That gnome I danced with is Gnomeo!" Juliet whispered. She heard a bit about Gnomeo. How he was brave and handsome. Sometimes Tybalt complained at how Gnomeo is better at lawnmower-racing than him. She listened to hear what else Gnomeo and her aunt are saying.

"Please tell me. Does she live here? I have this, a red glass slipper," Gnomeo said, as he held it up to prove Lady Ivy.

"What does she look like? I don't know any girl that lives here!" Lady Ivy snapped.

"Brown hair and emerald eyes," Gnomeo answered.

"Whoever the red glass slipper belongs to, Gnomeo will marry her!" Benny added a bit too quickly. Gnomeo gave Benny a glare. Lady Ivy allowed them in.

"I never heard about this girl; she doesn't live here," Lady Ivy denied, again. Then her frown turned into a cruel smile. "But perhaps you like to marry one of the other Red girls?" She motioned Rosaline to come up.

"Why that's my slipper!" Rosaline claimed. Gnomeo frowned, knowing she is lying. Tybalt rolled his eyes at his sister's stupidity.

"No way!" said another Red girl. "It's mine!"

"No mine!" said a third Red girl. Gnomeo sees that all the Red girls were just saying that just so he could marry them. He could tell this was going to be a looooong night.

"You owe me!" Gnomeo growled at Benny. Benny just shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

**Well how do you like it? Will Gnomeo find Juliet again? Will Juliet ever come out of her hiding spot? Can Gnomeo and Benny handle the craziness they are about to encounter? Stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Juliet was still sitting inside the red tulip patch.

"What should I do?" She asked herself. "Should I go over there and tell Gnomeo who I am and risk my chance of losing his love or stay here and avoid rejection? I love him but does he love me? Or does he love me not? Oh if only I were a princess or noblewoman, instead of a servant girl! Being a Red is one thing but being a servant girl is another thing! But whether Gnomeo loves me or not, he has my red glass slipper. And I need to get it back! And..I need to let him know that I was the one that danced with him tonight. That I am the one he is looking for. Well, maybe I should come out of these tulips and face him." But just as Juliet stood up, she saw something brown hovering over her.

"What in the world?" She asked. Juliet turned around and gasped. "Oh no!" Somebody is trapping her with a flowerpot! Juliet caught a glimpse of who did it: Lady Ivy.

"No! Stop! You can't do this!" Juliet cried as the flowerpot covered her completely from head to toe. Most of the remaining dirt from the bottom of the flowerpot, fell and covered Juliet.

"PLEASE! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE!" Juliet screamed. Lady Ivy said nothing. She just smiled cruelly, wiped her hands on her dress and walked away.

"Oh please! Please! Let me out!" Juliet sobbed uncontrollably. Her only chance of finding happiness gone! Forever!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It took a while but Gnomeo and Benny finally organized Rosaline and the rest of the Red Girls in one line. Lady Ivy re-appeared again, looking proper and prim as usual.

"You haven't started yet?" She asked Gnomeo and Benny.

"We are just starting right now," said Gnomeo. He sat down on a nearby big mushroom while Benny kneel with the red glass slipper in his hand. Gnomeo wondered how long this was going to take. He hopes to get it over soon before his mother comes looking for him and Benny. The past two hours were torture. Every Red Girl that tried on the red glass slipper either left in a huff or ran away crying. All because the slipper didn't fit. Some girls hit Benny with a strawberry. Some juice would get onto Gnomeo! Finally, it was Rosaline's turn and Benny put a red glass slipper on her.

"Yes! It was my slipper!" Rosaline laughed, gleefully. "I knew it all along!" Gnomeo and Tybalt rolled thier eyes in annoyance. At first, Benny happily, thought it fit her until he lifted her foot up from the hem of her dress-only to reveal it that didn't!

Rosaline noticed and turned red.

"Oh...well. My foot must have swollen!" She fibbed. Frustrated, Benny began to force the slipper on Rosaline's foot. He even began pounding the slipper onto Rosaline's foot!

"Oh please!" Tybalt scoffed. "Your foot is always that big!"

"Mother!" Rosaline began. Lady Ivy shushed her.

"Not now, Rosaline. The prince is asleep." Gnomeo had been trying to fight sleep. But sleep overtook him. Now he is leaning a bit to the side of the mushroom and snoring very lightly.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Tears ran down Juliet's cheeks as she sobbed. How was she ever going to get out of this stupid flower pot? She had tried screaming for help but nobody came. She supposed that since no one was coming for her, she had to save herself. But how? Then Juliet used her body to hit the inside sides of the flower pot, making it rock back and forth. If she could make the flower pot tip from the inside, then it will fell down and she will get out.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"WHY CAN'T YOU HOLD STILL!?" Rosaline shrieked as she kicked Benny in the face a bunch of times. Thankfully, her kicks weren't enough to break his face. Just then, the Red Gate door opened very swiftly.

"GNOMEO BLUEBERRY!"

Gnomeo yelped as he woke up with a jolt and his eyes flashed open. He turned and was surprised to see his mother and some of the Blue warriors standing there in front of him. Mostly his mother, looking very angry. Some of the Reds got a bit scared when they saw the Blues. They knew that the Blues came in peace but it was still hard to not be afraid of them!

"WHERE HAVE YOU AND BENNY BEEN? WHY DO YOU STAY OUT SO LATE AFTER 12:35!? YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON MISTER!" Lady Blueberry screamed at Gnomeo.

"MUM! Stop yelling!" Gnomeo yelled back. "It's a long story but I have a good reason for staying out so late!"

As he briefly explained to his mother and the Blues what happened, Rosaline continued kicking Benny with her foot.

"Enough of this!" Benny pleaded. After three kicks in the face, Benny fell backwards. His head fell on the dirt beneath the bushes. He stood up and dusted himself off. After talking with Gnomeo, Lady Blueberry looked around the garden. So far, almost of the Red Girls had been tested. She is unsure how this was going to work. She turned to Gnomeo again.

"You sure you want to do this crazy charade?" Lady Blueberry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the only way, Mum," Gnomeo frowned, not looking so thrilled either. He called for whoever was next.

"But Gnomeo, that is all the Red girls," Benny said. "I think."

"Are there any other Red women?" Lady Blueberry asked.

"Well, there is one," Lady Ivy said. She gracefully sat down and lifted her foot up. Everybody was shocked.

"Oh Blimey!" cried Lady Blueberry, disgusted.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Gnomeo yelled, looking disgusted and horrified at the same time. Benny and Tybalt dashed to the bushes and vomited there.

"Hey! I'm the matriarch of this Red Garden!" Lady Ivy growled.

"Does that count?" Rosaline questioned. She may be stupid but Rosaline is not thrilled about her mom marrying somebody who is in the same age group as Tybalt and her.

"Of course it counts, you nitwit!" Lady Ivy snapped. Benny came back from the bushes as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Gnomeo gave Benny a look that says "Just do it." Benny sighed and put the red glass slipper on Lady Ivy's foot. The shoe was too tight. Lady Ivy began screaming in pain.

"Help! It's cutting off my circulation! Get this thing off, you idiots!" Lady Ivy demanded. Rosaline, Tybalt got behind Benny and helped him pull the slipper off Lady Ivy's foot. They all fell down and Benny let go off the slipper as it went flying over his head. Thankfully, Gnomeo caught it.

"What's wrong with you stupid gnomes!" Lady Ivy screeched. Her face was as red as her hat.

"Sometimes I wonder if she and Lord Redbrick have the same mother," Lady Blueberry whispered to Gnomeo.

"I wonder that, too," Gnomeo whispered back.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"JULIET! JULIET! Oh where is she?" Nanette said in a worried voice. She and her beau, Paris had been looking for Juliet. They wanted to ask Juliet how the ball went and tell her that Gnomeo is here. Nanette never tried the red glass slipper on because obviously she knows who really danced with Gnomeo.  
"You are sure she wasn't in her pedestal?" Paris asked.

"Yes! I checked there three times!" Nanette explained. As they were walking by the Red tulips, they noticed something strange there.  
"What's a flower pot doing over there?" Paris asked. They both got spooked when they saw the flower pot shaking back and forth like crazy.

"AAAAH!" Nanette screamed. "IT'S A HAUNTED FLOWER POT!" Paris got scared too. Just then, the couple caught a glimpse of Juliet's feet as the flower pot rocked back and forth. They dashed over, tipped the flowerpot to one side, and found Juliet standing there. Juliet coughed because some of the dirt had gotten into her mouth.

"Why Juliet! What on earth happened to you!?" Nanette exclaimed as she examined her best friend. Juliet wasn't completely dirty but her hat and face were darkened from the remaining dirt still left from the flowerpot.

"Yeah, who put the flowerpot over you?" Paris asked. It took a few seconds for Juliet to stop coughing before she could speak.

"I'll give you two, 3 guesses," Juliet wheezed, sarcastically. Nanette and Paris were shocked. They never knew that Lady Ivy would stoop to such levels! Juliet coughed some more before she resumed talking.

"Is Gnomeo still here?" Juliet, trying to wipe the dirt off her. The dirt wouldn't come off her.

"Yes but he is about to leave soon!" Paris answered. Juliet turned around and saw that Gnomeo and the Blues were preparing to go home for good! Oh no, too late! Juliet began to weep. Perhaps she really lost her only chance of happiness!

"Don't cry now, Juliet," Nanette said as she gave Juliet a hug. "It'll be fine!"

"But Nanette! Gnomeo is going and I'll never see him again!" Juliet sobbed.

"It's not too late yet! You still have a chance!" Paris assured. Nanette nodded. Juliet wiped her tears away. She began to run toward the Red Gate but was pulled back by Nanette.

"But you can't go out looking out _that!" _The Green frog scolded, gently. "Paris darling, go and stall the Blues. I need to clean Juliet up!"

"No problem, my sweet Nanette!" said Paris, giving Nanette a quick kiss on the cheek before he ran off.

**Well, I hope the drama I gave you was decent and tense! I know I feel sorry for stopping here but don't worry, more is to come!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This was hard to write. I saw so many versions of Cinderella that I didn't know which "prince found cinderella" scene to base it off from. Besides the Disney version, I saw the Rodgers and Hammerstein version, Ever After, an old Betty Boop cartoon Cinderella, a Faire Tale Theater episode, and a Once Upon a Time episode. I also read the Brother's Grimm version (least favorite) and the Charles Perrault one (most favorite!). But with help from TPATFan16, (Thank you lots and lots!) I finally got that scene figured out! **

**I heard that Disney is doing a live-action movie based on the 1950 classic, so that should be exciting to see! Anyway, onto the chapter!**

Gnomeo sighed sadly, as he changed himself into his usual blue and white uniform in the bushes. He was certain that he found his dream girl. Or maybe she didn't exist at all. After he came out the bushes, Gnomeo was greeted by the Blues and the Reds (except Lady Ivy) who gave him their sympathetic looks. Lady Blueberry looked at her son sympathetically the most. Gnomeo turned his head toward Lady Ivy.

"You are the only women in this Red Garden?" He mumbled.

"We hope?" Benny added, eagerly. Gnomeo gave Benny an irritated look as Lady Blueberry smacked Benny on the hat with her stick. "Ow!"

"There is no one else, Lady Blueberry!" Lady Ivy denied.

"Very well," Gnomeo muttered. "Well, good day to you Reds," As the Blues prepared to leave, Paris swiftly showed up.

"Wait!" He called. The Blues turned around.

"Um, even if you, Sir Gnomeo, don't marry anybody from the Red Garden, will there still be a truce?" Paris questioned, nervously. He had to think of something on the spot really quick. Otherwise the Blues would have left and Juliet would be miserable.

"A truce between who?" Benny asked, scratching his head. Everybody except Gnomeo and Paris rolled their eyes at Benny.

"Ah, you know! Us, Reds and you, Blues!" Paris answered, cheerfully.

Gnomeo was still unsure, can the truce still be carried out. He looked to his mother for an answer. Lady Blueberry gave him a smile that mean "yes." Gnomeo grinned. It seemed as if she finally understood that he wants to marry someone on his own, rather than based on traditions and politics.

"Yes, Paris. The truce will be carried out. I may not have chosen a bride among the Red Garden, but I will put an end to this feud. There will be no more fighting, no more bloodshed, and no more pranks." Gnomeo answered.

"Aww, but I like pranks!" Benny whined. Lady Blueberry hit his hat with her stick, again. "Ow!" Everybody looked relieved and cheered. Everybody except Lady Ivy.

"You have missed a slight detail on the Truce Treaty, my dear Gnomeo," She sneered. Everybody stopped cheering, abruptly. What did she mean by that? "You have to marry _someone _from the Red Garden. No bride, no truce." Then she turned to Lady Blueberry. "Isn't that right, Katherine?" Gnomeo was aghast. He turned to his mother as if to ask if this was true. Gnomeo wouldn't have been bothered by this if had found his dream girl. But sadly, she was not here. Lady Blueberry was shocked.

"I never said anything like that!" She protested. "I threw a ball to put aside our differences!"

"But at the ball, you told me that the feud is over when your son danced with one of the Reds," Lady Ivy argued. "So no bride, no truce!"

The Blue prince looked hopeless for a minute. Then, he narrowed his eyebrows. He had quite enough of this lady gnome's snotty attitude!

"Tell me something, Lady Ivy," He snapped. "If you want me to have a bride so badly, then who do you recommend? Because I had searched all the Red Girls and as I recalled, none of them fit the shoe!"

"What about-"Paris started to speak before Lady Ivy covered his mouth.

"Shut you you nerd!" She growled. Paris hoped that Nanette and Juliet would hurry up. He's running out of ideas!

Lady Ivy retorted,"For the last time, your highness! I don't have anyone else!" Before either Gnomeo or Lady Blueberry could say anything, they heard a sweet voice that sounded familiar to Gnomeo's ears.

"Gnomeo! I mean, your grace! Please wait! May I try it on?"

The Red gnomes swiftly turned their attention to that familiar sweet voice. There was Juliet, standing there in ugly red rags that were clean for once.

Aunt Ivy quickly pushed Juliet away from the Blues before they could see or take even a good look at her.

"Who is that girl?" Gnomeo asked. The other Blues looked at each other as if they were wondering the same question. They know every Red gnome from the lawnmower races or mentioned by Tybalt and Rosaline. But they have never heard of or seen this particular Red Girl. Especially one in rags.

"Pay no attention to her! She's only but a child!" Lady Ivy laughed, nervously. "A very disobedient child" she mumbled to Juliet. But Gnomeo observed Juliet and smiled happily. He noticed that feet may be the same size as the slipper! He walked over to the two women and tapped on Lady Ivy's shoulder.

"Wait, Lady Ivy. Let me see this girl," He said looking at Juliet.

"But-" Lady Ivy protested.

"My orders were 'every Red Girl,'" Gnomeo reminded her. Lady Ivy acted as if she had been turned down an invitation from the Queen of England. He walked over to Juliet and took her hand in his.

"Didn't I bump into you at the marketplace the other day?" He asked. Gnomeo already knew why she looked familiar but he needed to know.

"Y-Yes!" Juliet blurted, as she looked into his eyes. So that is where she first have seen him! "You helped me when I dropped my fruit basket!"

"Yes, you carried a lot of red fruit," Gnomeo remembered. Only a Red gnome would buy red fruit only.

"I never got your name," He added.

"Juliet," the girl grinned.

"Beautiful name," Gnomeo smiled. He led her to a nearby mushroom and sat her down there. He signaled Benny to hand him the slipper. Benny wasted no time, running over to Gnomeo. Unfortunately, the short Blue didn't notice Lady Ivy stretching her foot out, causing him to trip and fall down. Which made the slipper slipped from his hands! The slipper flew to the ground and-

**CRASH!**

"Oh no!" Gnomeo exclaimed. "This is terrible!" He picked up some of the pieces desperately, trying to fix them. But the pieces were all too small to be put back together.

"I'm sorry, coz!" Benny whimpered. "I didn't mean to trip!" Lady Ivy chuckled evilly, which didn't go unnoticed by Lady Blueberry. Gnomeo sighed. _Now what?_ He hopelessly thought.

Then, from her pocket, Juliet pulled out _another_ red glass slipper! When Lady Ivy saw that, she screamed and fainted only to be nearly caught by Tybalt and Rosaline who were both equally shocked. Gnomeo noticed that too, which made him relieved. After Juliet handed the shoe to Gnomeo, he put Juliet's foot into the slipper. It fit perfectly! Every gnome (except Lady Ivy, Tybalt, and Rosaline) all began jumping and cheering for joy! Gnomeo smiled ecstatically at Juliet. He found her! She's the one! Juliet also felt tremendously overjoyed as she smiled back. Gnomeo helped her up. Wrapping their arms around each other, (with Gnomeo's hands around Juliet's waist and Julie'ts hands around Gnomeo's neck) they leaned in and kissed very sweetly.

"Wow! Impossible things are happening every day!" Nanette croaked to herself, from a nearby bush. Using her magic wand, she transformed Juliet's rags and Gnomeo's blue suit into white garments. There is going to be a wedding!

**Don't worry, it's not over yet! More is to come! The next chapter will feature the wedding ceremony! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Weee! Onto a brand new chapter! Just to let you know, when Gnomeo and Juliet sing in this chapter, they sing inside their head, not out loud. Anyhoo! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Tybalt and Rosaline lifted Lady Ivy from the ground. The cruel lady wiped dust off her dress. She glared daggers at the couple, still kissing. "I can't believe you failed me, again!" She seethed at Rosaline.

"Sorry, Mother," Rosaline grumbled.

"Maybe instead of trapping Juliet in a flowerpot, I should have poisoned her with weed-killer! Just like we did to her father, years ago!" Lady Ivy growled. Lady Blueberry was shocked when she heard this! Some of the other Reds who were next to Lady Ivy were also horrified to the core! Lady Ivy poisoned Lord Redbrick!? Then, right before Lady Blueberry's eyes, Lady Ivy, Rosaline, and Tybalt were turned into snails!

"I've been wanting to do that all along!" Nanette giggled. "Back to whence you came from! Biddidi Bobbidi Boo!" Then with a wave of her hand, Nanette made them disappear.

"Ding dong! The witch is dead!" Paris added, cheerfully.

"Ding dong! The witch is dead!" The little Red Gnomes repeated.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Lady B?" Benny asked slyly. "We have a wedding to go to, if you know what I mean!"

"Yes," Lady Blueberry agreed. As she looked at her son hugging his soon-to-be-bride, for once, she felt peace. Serene that Gnomeo will no longer be lonely, anymore. She looked up at the sky, and noticed that it was sunrise. Mr. Capulet and Mrs. Montague are away on a trip together, so they don't have to worry about getting back into their original positions. "But first, let's go home and get some rest. We'll keep the decorations up for the wedding. Nanette, you're in charge of getting Juliet ready."

"No problem!" Nanette saluted.

Some time later, Gnomeo was in the Blue shed, getting cleaned with help from Shroom and Ophelia the water pot. Gnomeo was nervous but excited at the same time. As He showered, Gnomeo couldn't believe that he was finally getting married to a girl he truly loved! Why just some hours ago, he was alone. Now he is not.

(Gnomeo)

_Ten minutes ago I saw you_

_I looked up when you came through the door._

_My head started reeling,_

_You gave me the feeling,_

_The room had no ceiling or floor!_

After showering, Shroom dried him with towel. Then the little mushroom polished Gnomeo's face with a polisher which hurt. After that, Gnomeo used white-out to make his beard more white. Next, Shroom polished Gnomeo's shoes.

(Gnomeo)

_Ten minutes ago I met you._

_And we murmured our how-do-you-dos._

_I wanted to ring out the bells._

_And fling out my arms and to sing out the news._

Finally, Gnomeo and Shroom went inside the Blue Garden shed. Gnomeo donned himself the wedding garment that Nanette so kindly, made for him. As Gnomeo stood in front of the mirror, he stared at himself. He no longer looked like a playful guy who liked to roll around in dirt but a handsome gnome who truly looked a prince! Gnomeo hoped that he didn't looked too flashy. He wanted to impress Juliet.

(Gnomeo)

_I have found her,_

_She's an angel._

_With the dust of the stars in her eyes._

_We are dancing, we are flying!_

_And she's taking me back to the skies!_

Gnomeo looked at Shroom as if to ask how he looked. Shroom nodded as if to tell him that he looked great! He looked so handsome, that he would knock Juliet's socks off! Gnomeo smiled at that. He heard a knock on the door, which turned out to Benny.

"Ready to go coz?" Benny asked.

"Yes, I'm ready!" Gnomeo answered, excitedly. He could hardly wait to see Juliet! Outside of the shed, Lady Blueberry also showed up to check on Gnomeo.

"Son, you look very handsome! Oh, if only your father were here to see this!" She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Gnomeo nodded and hugged her.

"Mom, thanks for everything," He said.

"Well, aren't you glad that I threw that ball?" Lady Blueberry teased. Gnomeo playfully rolled his eyes. Then, he walked over to the altar, waiting for Juliet.

(Gnomeo)

_In the arms of my love, I'm flying._

_Over mountain and meadow and glen._

_And I like it so well, _

_that for all I can tell_

_I may never come down again._

_I may never come down to earth again._

During that time, Juliet was in the Red Garden, getting herself ready. Because Nanette had already cleaned her, she didn't need to clean herself again. But Juliet still felt she was missing a few things. She didn't know why because she was never into dress up, but she wanted to look beautiful for Gnomeo. Luckily, Nanette came over to help her with putting together her outfit. In the shed, while Nanette was making sure that Juliet's wedding dress, looked perfect, Juliet couldn't help but think how wonderful her life is now that Gnomeo is in it. Just yesterday, she was forever cleaning after her cousins' mess. Now she is getting married to Gnomeo!

(Juliet)

_Ten minutes ago I met you._

_And we murmured our how-do-you-dos._

_I wanted to ring out the bells._

_And fling out my arms and to sing out the news._

After Nanette finished dressing up Juliet, the red girl gasped. In place of a servant girl in rags was a princess in white. Juliet was startled at how beautiful she looked.

"You look so beautiful!" Nanette gushed. She was so proud that she made the right wedding dress for Juliet. Juliet was startled. She doesn't think of herself lovely, of course. After being called "ugly" by her aunt and cousins for years, Juliet found it hard to believe that she could be beautiful.

"You really think so?" She whispered.

"Of course so!" Nanette answered, confidently.

"I don't know," Juliet said, in a worried tone. "What if Gnomeo doesn't want to marry me? What if I'm not pretty enough for him?"

"Don't panic!" Nanette assured Juliet. "He's going to marry you! What? You think he fell for your fancy gown and shoes? No! Gnomeo loves you for your personality and character! And you know what? No matter what anybody else says, you'll always be a princess to me!"

That made Juliet so happy and so relieved that she jumped and gave Nanette a huge hug!

"Thanks, Nanette for everything!" Juliet whispered.

"Your welcome! Now let's go! Your prince is waiting for you!" Nanette replied.

They arrived at the Blue Garden, where the ceremony would take place. Every gnome was at the ceremony (except Aunt Ivy, Rosaline, and Tybalt, of course!) Juliet was still a bit nervous. But she relaxed when she saw Gnomeo at the altar.

(Gnomeo)

_I have found her._

(Juliet)

_I have found him._

As Juliet slowly but surely walked down the aisle, Gnomeo beamed at her. Juliet blushed and returned the smile. She reached the altar and stood next to Gnomeo.

"Wow, you look beautiful!" Gnomeo marveled. Juliet blushed, again.

"Thanks! You look beautifuller-er more beautiful-er, handsomer!" Juliet stuttered.

"Thank you," Gnomeo giggled, finding Juliet's stammering cute. He knew what she was trying to say anyway.

Featherstone came up the altar and opened up the Bible. He gave a nice address on how they are gathered today to celebrate happiness and togetherness between this lovely pair. Soon, it was time for Gnomeo and Juliet to exchange their wedding vows.

"Ah, Fantastico! Now time for the vows!" Feathersone announced. Gnomeo felt his heart hammering has he took clasped his hand around hers. He was nervous about what he would say (and hoped that he wouldn't stammer). But looking into Juliet's eyes, he found peace and knew what to say.

"I, Gnomeo, take you, Juliet to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." *

Juliet's eyes feel a bit watery. Although she did dream about meeting a special gnome, she never imagined Gnomeo making his vow to her. Heck, Juliet had been nervous about whether Gnomeo loved her enough to marry her or not, and now it seems like her fears all decreased. Nanette was right after all! Now it was her turn to make her wedding vows, which also came from her heart.

"I, Juliet, take you, Gnomeo, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the gnome you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." *

"And now, by the power invested in me, I announce you gnome and wife!" Featherstone announced. "You may kiss the bride!"

Gnomeo didn't need to be told twice, as he pressed his lips against Juliet's. Juliet kissed him back. All the Blue and Red Gnomes cheered and applauded very loudly! Lady Blueberry was so happy that she cried tears of joy. Nanette, the maid of honor, and Jasmine, a doll, who is one of the bridesmaids tossed flower petals up the air. Paris, one of the groomsmen, and Benny, the best man, jumped for joy. The other gnomes also either applauded, jumped for joy, or threw flower petals up in the air. Gnomeo lifts Juliet up and spins her around. Then, he sets her down. They nuzzled their foreheads for a second before leaning in for another kiss.

(Gnomeo and Juliet)

_In the arms of my love, I'm flying_

_Over mountain and meadow and glen._

_And I like it so well,_

_That for all I can tell_

_I may never come down again._

_I may never come down to earth again!_

Outside of the Blue Garden, you can see fireworks (not real fireworks, just plants and fruit being used as fireworks) up in the air. Juliet and Gnomeo both found their happiness together at last.

**Don't worry, it's not over yet! I just felt that this was an appropriate place to stop the chapter. Besides, I got more stuff to show what happens to the characters after the wedding. It will feature good things for Juliet, Gnomeo, and their family and friends! (And some not-so-good things for a certain ex-Red leader and two certain cousins). Stay tuned! More to come!**

***Taken from Your Wedding Vows from (styleWeddings).**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Reader, I know you're thinking, "Is that the end of the story?" Well, not yet. Before we close the story, let me tell you what else happened after Gnomeo and Juliet got married. When the wedding ceremony, there was the reception where every gnome danced to their favorite Elton John songs. Especially the "Crocodile Rock." Gnomeo surprised his mother and the Blues when he and Juliet did their wedding dance. They wondered where did Gnomeo learn to dance so well. The couple shared a secret smile with each other. Besides the couple, other gnomes enjoyed the reception. Some couples joined on the dance floor. Lady Blueberry talked with Featherstone, Nanette, and Paris. Shroom was dancing to the music. Benny was stuffing chocolate-covered-strawberries in his face! Then when the reception ended, Gnomeo carried Juliet home to the Friar Lawrence Garden. That is the place where they planned to settle down. Featherstone was so happy to have new friends as part of his home, now! Shroom also came along, as well.

A few days later, Juliet decided to give the shed in the Red Garden a quick cleaning. Nobody told her to do it; it was just a habit. After cleaning the shed, Juliet gazed her eyes on the red lawnmower. Looking around to really make sure that nobody was looking, Juliet took the lawnmower out. Juliet giggled to herself. She's going to ride the lawnmower and nobody is stopping her this time! Nanette opened the gate door as Juliet pushed the red lawnmower into the alley. Juliet thanked Nanette before the green frog went inside to spend time with Paris. Juliet looked around to make sure that nobody else was around. Good. She hopped on the red lawnmower and began to drive it down the alley!

"WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Juliet hollered. She has never had this much fun, since the ball! Feeling the wind on her porcelain face, Juliet kept driving and turning at appropriate times. She made a big turn and rode on a ramp (which was a cardboard box on an orange cone) and flew into the air! Then she safely landed on the alley road. Oh, what a thrill it was to ride so fast! Then, after turning around, Juliet stopped the lawnmower in front of the Red Garden.

"That was fun!" She laughed to herself. Suddenly, she heard cheering and clapping. Juliet turned around and was surprised to see Gnomeo! How long had he been watching her? How did she not notice him? Suddenly, Juliet felt very shy and embarrassed. Oh no. What if he forbids her to drive the lawnmower again like her aunt and cousins did?

"WOW! YOU'RE AMAZING!" Gnomeo blurted.

"You think so?" Juliet asked, feeling flustered.

"Yes!" Gnomeo beamed. "You're the greatest racer ever! I never seen anyone race like that before!"

Juliet was surprised. Gnomeo was impressed by her racing skills? He didn't get jealous or threw a tantrum like Tybalt did?

"You're not jealous?" Juliet asked, apprehensively.

"What? No, no!" Gnomeo chuckled. "I'm impressed!" Juliet blushed as she smiled. So Gnomeo is the first gnome to ever be impressed with her skills. Unlike Tybalt, who would get jealous and throw a tantrum.

"So," Gnomeo smirked. "Do you want to have a race?" Juliet gasped happily at his request. Ten minutes later, Gnomeo and Juliet were having fun racing against each other in their lawnmowers down the alley.

"I'm going to beat you!" Gnomeo flirted.

"Not if I beat you first!" Juliet teased back. The couple laughed as they continued racing.

Now, let's leave the couple a while and see what else is new with their friends. Well, Lady Blueberry takes over the now united-Blue-and-Red Garden. "The Feud is over!" She announced. "So far, we put our differences aside, so that is good. We must keep up the good work! I know that it would seem hard at first but this bonding would not be so bad. I will schedule some activities that would encourage us more to bond with each other." The Blues and the Reds wholeheartedly agreed. They still find this truce awkward but they're willing to give it a chance. If not for themselves, then at least for Gnomeo and Juliet. The Blues and Reds slowly but surely try to befriend each other. So far, a few little Blues and little Reds became playmates. Some Red girls befriended the Blue girls over slumber parties, which were provided by Lady Blueberry. Some of the Red gnomes would befriend the Blue gnomes over dance matches. Heck, even a few Blue and Red gnomes became couples! So far, the truce is going smooth and Lady Blueberry liked to keep it that way.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Paris and Nanette are engaged to each other. When they told Juliet the news, she squealed and gave them a group hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" She chirped. "When is the wedding?"

"We haven't set a date yet," Paris answered. "But we're thinking of sometime in August."

"Which reminds me," Nanette said. "Juliet, would you like to be my Maid of Honor?"

"Oh of course!" Juliet gushed. "I'd be honored to!" She also wanted to express her thanks to Nanette for helping her out so much.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It wasn't too long before Lady Blueberry granted Benny the title of an Earl.

"You deserve the title, Benny. For helping my son find his bride. I don't know what I'd do without you," Lady Blueberry beamed.

"Why, this..is..a great honor!" Benny exclaimed, as he looked at the medal that was bestowed to him. He bowed graciously to his aunt. "Thank you, Lady B! I will treasure this forever!" Aside from becoming an Earl of the now united-Blue-and-Red Garden, Benny also got himself engaged to Jasmine. Gnomeo was pleased, when Benny told him the news.

"Congratualtions, coz!" Gnomeo cheered as he playfully hit Benny on the back. Benny almost lost his balance for a second.

"Thanks, Gnomeo. Say, do you want to be my best man?" Benny asked, sheepishly. He hoped Gnome would say yes.

"Really? Why I'd be delighted!" Gnomeo grinned. Not only did Gnomeo consider Benny as his best friend, but also he was grateful to his cousin for helping him find Juliet.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lady Blueberry wasn't the only one who put the end to the feud. Mr. Capulet and Mrs. Montague had just started dating for some time. They were uncomfortable at first, but now they had warmed up to each other. It's possible that they might get married some time soon.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As for the treacherous aunt and her two oafish children, their fate is not so good. When Nanette poofed Lady Ivy, Rosaline, and Tybalt back to their old garden, they discovered something shocking. Their old garden is now owned by Gray gnomes. Lady Ivy, Rosaline, and Tybalt did changed back into gnomes but they are horrified at their new attire. Instead of wearing nice red clothes, they are in red rags-the same ugly red rags that Juliet used to wear. The Gray Gnome leader saw them and put them to work.

"We need servants to keep our garden clean!" He explained.

Now all Ivy and her two children ever do around their garden are cleaning, washing, scrubbing, sweeping, polishing, drying, etc. Just like Juliet used to do.

"Man, work is hard!" Tybalt complained, as he washed the Gray Gnome's shed.

"Aaaah! I hate dirt!" Rosaline shrieked, as she tried to plant seeds, only to be bit by a cockroach.

"Join the club!" Lady Ivy grumbled as she swept the garden pathway.

"Hey! Less talking, more working!" The Gray Gnome leader scolded. The three Reds abruptly stopped talking and went back to work.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Since Juliet married Gnomeo, she felt free. She felt like a bird that finally flew out of its cage. She still does chores but only at the Friar Lawrence Garden. This time, her tasks were enjoyable because Gnomeo was always there to help her. Together they had mowed down the over grown grass, cleaned the windows on the Greenhouse, and planted a few flowers such as tulips, roses, and buttercups. They also planted some strawberries, blueberries, grapes, and raspberries. Every day, Juliet and Gnomeo fell a bit more in love with each other, just as they had promised. Juliet had remembered a rare flower, called the Cupid's Arrow Orchid, on top of the greenhouse. Some weeks ago, Juliet had seen it from afar and had wanted to retrieve it. But Aunt Ivy wouldn't let her because she didn't want Juliet to have any nice things ever. Well now that mean aunt is gone, Juliet can simply retrieve it. So the red girl gnome, climbed up all the way to the top of the greenhouse. But when got there, Juliet's eyes widened. The Cupid's Arrow Orchid was no longer there! Juliet's shoulders slumped as she sighed sadly. Juliet was about to descend the greenhouse, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and there was Gnomeo. He moved his hand from behind his back. Juliet's eyes widened when she saw what Gnomeo was holding.

"The Cupid's Arrow Orchid!" She gasped, in astonishment.

"I believe this belongs to you," Gnomeo grinned as he handed it over to his wife. Juliet took it in her hand.

"Thank you!" She gushed as she gave her husband a huge hug who hugged her back. Then, gazing into each other's eyes, they leaned in and kiss. Gnomeo deepened the kiss, which shocked Juliet but also made her feel very excited.

"I love you," He murmured against her lips.

"I love you, too," She whispered breathlessly. The moonlight glowed above the couple, as they continued kissing. Life was perfect for them. Nothing could ever separate them from each other ever again.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**That's all for today, folks! Thank you to those who have helped me make this story come alive! Thank you to those who read and encouraged me to keep on going! I had so much fun writing this story, that I want to write another one! I'm thinking of another G/J fan fic based on a different fairy tale. Or something else. Let me know what you guys think! Love ya! ^^**


End file.
